


prompt fill: tomlinshaw grocery shopping

by kingsoftheimpossible



Series: tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short tumblr prompt fill: "Grocery shopping with Louis is an exercise in using the word no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt fill: tomlinshaw grocery shopping

Grocery shopping with Louis is an exercise in using the word _no_.

Actually, it’s an exercise of _everything,_ Nick thinks bleakly, or as bleakly as he can manage to think while sprinting down a grocery aisle. Nick’s an adult. He likes his grocery shopping to involve the minimal amount of physical activity- hold a handbasket, drop some wine and maybe an avocado in every once in a while- but _Louis-_

He hears Louis’ wild cackle and shouted, “Sorry!” about two aisles over, and Nick really, really doesn’t want to get banned from this grocery for life. It’s the closest thing to his flat- his _new_ flat. The flat he shares with the 22 year old currently using a shopping cart to race through the store.

Nick feels faintly ill.

He gives up on chasing Louis, instead bending over to get his hands on his knees so he maybe won’t puke up his meager trendy restaurant lunch all over the shiny grocery store tiles. He’s not _wheezing_ , exactly, because that would be embarrassing. Just sort of gently puffing. Sue him.

There’s a rattling screech as Louis and his buggy swerve into Nick’s aisle, and Nick sort of vaguely hopes Louis just runs him over and ends it all now.

The tires squeal to a halt about a centimeter from where Nick is having a mini crisis.

"Alright?" Louis asks casually, coming to bend over next to Nick so he can peer up into his face. Nick wishes he wouldn’t, just for a moment, but Louis has lost the sort of manic glint he’s had ever since they walked into the store. He looks actually concerned. That’s nice- "Your ancient lungs giving out? Do I need to invest in a hospice room for you?" Louis sighs, shaking his head like he’s filled with regrets. "S’what I get for shacking up with someone who’s already over the hill with a foot in the grave."

Nick’s not panicking. He’s not. But also- “We moved in together.” His voice sounds a bit strangled.

Louis blinks, teasing going out of his face and replaced with a carefully blank expression. “Yeah. Is this- do you have amnesia? What-“

"We moved in together," Nick repeats, and yes, alright, he’s panicking now. "We’ve moved in together, and we’re shopping together and- and we _live_ together, for like, the foreseeable future and you’re fucking- you’ve got sixteen different kinds of cereal in the cart and no milk and-” Nick’s hysterical. Nick’s having some sort of psychotic break. He can’t stop talking. This is fine. “You’re just a kid, Jesus Christ, and I can’t keep up with you, and this was- this was a terri-“

Nick’s never kissed anyone in a grocery store before. He thinks that it should probably feel weirder, having Louis pressed up against him underneath the bright fluorescent lights, next to a display of cinnamon raisin bagels. But Louis has his eyes closed and his eyebrows drawn together like the only thing he’s thinking about is Nick, kissing Nick, shutting Nick up, keeping Nick from sending himself into a fullblown panic attack. Nick closes his eyes and lets it happen.

When Louis draws away- not much, just enough to rest their foreheads together and breathe calmly against Nick’s mouth- Nick can’t draw the hysteria back up. He feels tired, and confused, and also just sort of fuzzy.

"We’re going to be fine," Louis says, quiet and confident, and Nick just nods, a bit dazed. "This is weird, and we’re both freaking out, and you’re handling it like a fucking lunatic-"

Nick snorts, disbelieving. “You surfed down the fucking aisles in a grocery cart-“

”- _And-_ " Louis cuts in, glaring at him pointedly, "I’m not handling it much better. But we’re good. This is good, yeah?" He leaves the question open, bumping his forehead against Nick’s gently.

Nick breathes in deep, holds it until he feels his heart rate return to nearly-normal. “Yeah.”

In the end, they buy six boxes of cereal and one gallon of milk, and more wine than is strictly advisable for people with schedules like theirs. Nick doesn’t have a breakdown in the checkout and Louis agrees not to shout anymore if Nick will push him around the parking lot in the buggy for a bit. They’ll figure it all out, eventually.

 

 


End file.
